In the last ten years our understanding of iron metabolism, iron proteins and the genetics of hereditary hemochromatosis have increased tremendously. The proposed conference would enable the many international researchers from widely seperated disciplines to meet and discuss their work as it relates to the field of iron metabolism in general and to hereditary hemochromatosis in particular. Such a conderence would also influence new thinking and direct future research in problem areas. Although there have been many recent conferences dealing with iron proteins, none have been specifically oriented to the problems of the disease hemochromatosis. Our proposed conference will cover the following areas: 1). genetics of hemochromatosis, 2). regulation of intestinal transfer of iron and delivery to cells, 3). pathogenesis of cellular toxicity of iron, 4). clinical manifestations of the disease and the effects of therapy, and 5). the role of family and population screening for this disease. The conference should be of value to the basic researcher, clinical investigator and clinician.